


Depth

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Keychain of Creation
Genre: Comrades, Dimensions, Gen, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Marena tries to adjust to the new reality around her.
Relationships: Marena & Ten Winds & Secret & Misho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Depth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



> I loved this part of the webcomic.

Marena finally, _finally_ calmed down after several hours of freaking out. She looked at herself again, taking in the strange newness of her senses. _This_ was how Misho and Ten Winds saw the world? This intensely?

Crazy. It was just plain crazy.

She walked unevenly on the ground, trying to reassure herself that she _wasn't_ going to fall into some kind of crazy abyss of dimensions and sounds beyond her. It was hard. But after a few minutes, she made it to the bushes where Secret had vanished off to.

"You okay?" she asked as she parted the shaking bushes.

"I—I—" Secret just kept shaking. It was clearly sensory overload.

Marena got onto her haunches and began rubbing Secret's back. "Shhh. It's okay. It's a bit hard to handle, huh?"

Secret looked up at Marena and nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. I'm having trouble too." She looked up at the glorious moon, basking in its elevated glory, before she murmured, "I think we need to head back to camp, though. We'll need some sleep before tomorrow for the road."

Secret looked petrified. "Travel? Like this?"

Marena nodded. "It'll be fine." She began hoisting Secret to her feet. "Tomorrow will come and things will make more sense."

"Right..." Secret was clearly unconvinced. Nevertheless, she pushed herself up and regained her balance. "I, ah..." A few shaky steps later saw her taking more assured steps back to camp.

The two of them only took a couple of minutes before they were back to the campfire. Ten Winds looked to be drinking— _again—_ while Misho was tending to some supplies of his.

They were so _blase_ about it! These weird angles and colors! How could they _be_ like that?

"You two!" Marena assumed her momma bear pose as Secret stopped just behind her. Misho looked up, confused, as Ten Winds barely paid much attention. It felt like he knew what Marena was going to say already. Undeterred, she said, "Why didn't you give us more of a warning?!"

"I _did_ warn you!" Misho defended, his confusion clearly growing.

"Not enough!"

"I thought it was funny," Ten Winds noted.

"Ugh!" Marena shook her head. "It was like getting hit in the face with some kind of cosmic truth."

"It was," Misho said plainly.

Marena sighed. It was clear they didn't understand the sheer impact of their newly awakened senses. That's what happened when centuries-old people tried to empathize with youngsters like herself and Secret. They were so out of touch...

Secret sat down carefully by the fire, Marena settling next to her cross-legged. "Well, at least now we're fully aware. Never have to go through something like that again."

Misho cringed while Ten Winds let out a hearty chuckle.

Marena eyed Misho as she was more likely to get an answer from him. "What? What is it?"

"There...are more levels..." Misho admitted. "They're still beyond you. Maybe once we find the next Keychain...?"

Marena froze. More...? There was _more_?!

She promptly curled up into a ball and began crying. Secret pet her head nervously until Marena finally fell into a disturbing dream full of alien angles and unseen colors.


End file.
